Raido vs Kaname
Months and years had passed since the win over the entity known as Fa' rao. his plans for cleansing the world of its own mistaes had been properly eradicated. While Yama was more focused on the aspects of what he almost accomplished, Raido focused on what was in front of him at the moment. The truth was almost known to the world, with Fa' rao actions, his followers that we also sent to the Naraka Realm, we can no longer allow 'that information" to exist in this world. Humans come closer and closer to learning the truth and another like him will rise eventually. Yama said concerned about another madara or Obito resurfacing. Yama, bro your ears must not be clean this morning, even if they found out the truth look what happen to those who did. They were all treated and classified as enemies and swiftly taken out. The punishment will continue to be served, and the cycle will repeat itself, besides if another rises that problem will fix itself. Raido X said as he looked over the last of Fa' rao establishments. Raido went around killing and adding souls to Naraka that were Fa' raos followers. Their message of the true world was small but influenceable if heard by the wrong ears. Raido's mission was to quell this uprising before it grew any louder. As of now the voices of his followers were but dust and echos of the message. With his Ripple patterned eyes already active, Raido gazed upon the mountains of what he called home, and looked over as if life was an open book. Its time to go visit someone I haven't seen in quite some time, and see how he has done hese last few years of his life. Raido X said as he erased his physical body from local time-space. Kaname laid in his bed, "It's time to get up" a voice said softy. Kaname covered his head. "It's time to get up!" the voice yelled, causing Kaname to quickly get up, as he did he saw Minako standing at the edge of the bed. "Mom said, you are need at the office" she said as she turned around. Kaname smiled "well good morning my little one" he said as he got up. "It's more like good afternoon, and I am not little" Minako said as she turned toward the door. "Anyways, don't forget you said you was going to help me train today" she said. "I will help after I see what is needed" Kaname said as he put on his shirt, Minako smiled an walked out of the door. Kaname watched her walk out with a smile, three years had passed since he finished his training in Takamagahara. Though out his thirty-six year in this world, he had been though things that most wouldn't dream of. From being thrown into hate to seeing heaven to meeting the children of the sage and gaining a loving family of his own. "This has an interesting time so far" Kaname said as he got fully dressed "I'm sure I still have more to see", he thought to himself as he walked out of his room and out of the house. He walked down a stone path and looked around the town which seemed to have grown in his time away. "It seems like our family is growing" he thought as he eventually reached the office. He could see a bunch of children standing outside looking into the window, he smiled and walked up to him "well, what is going on here?" he said with a smile. The children turned toward him "ah uncle Kaname, some interesting people showed up" one of the kids said. "Hmm interesting people" Kaname said as he too looked into the window, as he did he would see the last three people he would expect in his little home. "What are they doing here?" he thought to himself. He looked at the children "I think it's time you guys went to train" he said. The children looked at him, then they smiled and turned away and left. He then sighed, "I don't feel like dealing with them right now" Kaname said as he looked in the window, his body then warped away. He then reappeared standing above one of the three wells of Kakuzensho. "I love it here" he said as he looked at the well.